The technology of lead-acid storage batteries is now quite mature. However, despite a great deal of work done towards improving such batteries, there still exist problems. For instance, it is known that pure Pb is relatively corrosion resistant under the conditions that exist in the battery, and thus pure Pb electrode grid structures are widely used. However, pure Pb is soft and mechanically weak, necessitating use of relatively massive electrode grid structures. Consequently, lead-acid batteries with pure Pb electrode grid structures typically have relatively low value of stored energy per unit weight.
By way of further example, it is known that lead alloys can have substantially greater strength than pure lead, and lead-acid batteries with lead alloy (e.g., precipitation hardened Pb-Ca-Sn) electrode grid structures are also widely used. These batteries typically have a higher value of stored energy per unit weight, compared to the above discussed battery type. However, the lead alloy electrode grid structures typically have relatively low corrosion resistance, and batteries that comprise lead alloy electrode grid structures consequently typically have relatively short life time.
In view of the great importance of lead-acid storage batteries, it would be highly desirable to have available a battery that comprises a relatively light weight electrode grid structure that also is relatively resistant to corrosion under the conditions that exist in the battery, and thus could combine a relatively high value of stored energy per unit weight with relatively good corrosion resistance. This application discloses such a battery, and a method of making the battery.